world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Kolena Nuntak
Your name is KOLENA NUNTAK, and you are CURSED--CURSED, YOU SAY--with beauty and grace. It is a horrible burden you are forced to bear every damned day of your life. You are untouchable by the vast majority of the world’s trolls, or even its humans, due to your unmitigated sexiness and GENERAL FABULOSITY. You have been accused of intentionally provoking people with an over-the-top, and false, persona of an egocentric, but flirtatious, prima donna. Some believe that you are simply mocking everyone with your aggressively friendly mannerisms. They seem to think much of your life revolves around this sort of provocation, since they also believe your devotion to RHYTHMIC EXPRESSIONIST GESTICULATIONS are simply your way of antagonizing your mountain-climbing mother, Glissa, by choosing a “sport” that is athletic in all the wrong ways. You claim that your love of dance is just a way to express yourself. These are of course all MAD FABRICATIONS from those who simply can’t deal with someone as amazing as you. It’s embarrassing for them, really. What, do they believe you are secretly a SHY and SENSITIVE troll who just wants to READ FAIRY TALES and LISTEN TO CLASSICAL TROLL MUSIC, and feels INSIGNIFICANT and FEARS BEING FORGOTTEN? That somehow your PESSIMISM and SELF-LOATHING have lead you to adopting some sort of manic mask as a DEFENSE MECHANISM? They have been reading too many Human Psychology books. Your only real fears are that you will end up BREAKING ALL THE HEARTS because no partner will ever feel worthy of you. Your kind abstratus has been allocated to DNCESHOEKIND, a kind you picked up while studying TROLL CAPOEIRA as part of your study of dance, and your Fetch Modus is the PICTURE BOOK MODUS. Your trolltag is acrobaticAmbulist and ♪Your♪ ♪Typing♪ ♪Style♪ ♪Is♪ ♪Notably♪ ♪Syncopated♪,♪With♪ ♪A♪ ♪Tendancy♪ ♪Toward♪ ♪DRAMATIC♪ ♪DECLARATIONS♪! Life Before SBurb Relationships Friends *'Tethys Nagisa', or Wiggler, is Kolena's closest, and one might say only friend. She's the only one who knows the real Kolena, and that makes Kolena very nervous. But she has a protective instinct toward her little "Wiggler." *'Mahtah Rytoil', or 008, is someone who Kolena has met in person a few times, who discovered her trolltag through investigation. This upset Kolena greatly. She tries to be civil toward Mahtah because she knows her in real life, and it wouldn't do to consider her one of her trolling targets. Besides, Mahtah is helping her discover information about Darmok, which Kolena is grateful for. Trolling Targets *'Eddy Malloy', or Guitar Boy, is someone who Kolena teased early on with outrageous flirting. It worked very well. But the second time she tried to do so, he seemed to have developed an immunity to it, and she bailed midway through. He attempted to claim, through Tethys, that she had actually gotten him "really good," but Kolena is insulted by the implication that he pities her. *'Enzo Medeis', or Sasshole, is, in Kolena's opinion, quite stuffy and prone to navel-gazing. He was a difficult nut to crack in terms of trolling, and she respected that, though when it turned out he had a weakness as simple as being called stupid, she was a little disappointed. *'Vyllen Ectrix', or 8bit, is apparently someone that Tethys is fond of, so Kolena attempted to be nice. But she found him boring, and thought his attempts to troll her back were flirting--legitimate flirting, not proper trolling at all. Kolena was a little weirded out by it. *'Thiago Tezeti', or Fishbreath (a nickname for him she stole from Tethys), caught her on a bad day and countertrolled Kolena. She is still smarting from it, and intends to pay him back fivefold as soon as she can figure out how to do so. ???? *'Darmok Aggaro', or Highblood, more often That Fucking Highblood, has thoroughly creeped Kolena right the fuck out. He terrifies her. Their last conversation took some of the edge off, to where she's no longer on the edge of panicking as soon as he starts talking to her. But she's still very nervous about him, and wants to know who he is so she can have leverage on him in case he tries to use her personal information against her. OOC Contact Information *'ooc Pesterchum handle: '''arcaneArtisan, or sometimes aspiringArchon *'email': norton@spacecolonyepee.com *'reddit username''': ezekielnorton *Charactersheet *Alchemy Gallery Kolenafanart1.png|Fanart (by yarnWitch)